ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the Center for the Study of Complex Malaria in India (CSCMi) provides day-to- day administrative, accounting, and organizational support for all activities of the Center. The Core facilitates communication between CSCMi investigators and staff, liaises with suppliers, provides financial and scientific reports, and organizes all travel bookings and visa applications. The Core also provides support for the Scientific Advisory Group (SAG), including organizing the travel logistics of its members and documenting its activities; a new SAG will be established to review and advise on CSCMi research for this renewal. The Core provides support for the travel of CSCMi investigators attending ICEMR Workshops; it will provide a similar service for the one-time ICEMR workshop when it is organized by the CSCMi in the coming years. It is also responsible for management of a Special Project on Cerebral Malaria, which was awarded to Co-investigator Dr. Sam Wassmer; the Core will be responsible for the management and administration of a new set of projects proposed in this renewal as part of the Special Projects Program. The Administrative Core will also provide support for the organization of meetings specific to this ICEMR, first, for a Global Malaria Symposium to be held at New York University once within the next seven years that will showcase the ICEMR program and draw attention to its research; and second, for annual stakeholder meetings in India to inform policy makers, local officials, and the media to promote translation of our research into evidence-informed policy decisions. Thus the Administrative Core is an indispensable component of the CSCMi, which enables the Center to function effectively under what can be challenging conditions in India.